GMTL Member Types
Owners: Owners are people who manage GMTL and brainstorm updates together. If there ever are any other developers, they will be directed on what to do by them. Owners are also always developers at the same time. List of Owners: * glisterr (Owner) * irondiamond08 (Co-Owner) Developers: Developers are people on GMTL who create the content in the game and patch bugs. Without developers the game would be less interesting unless you like walking around on an empty baseplate. Currently, there are only two developers. They receive many perks such as access to the team-create and WIP rings. People who have this rank have shown their skill in building or scripting. List of Developers: * glisterr (Owner, also a developer.) * irondiamond08 (Co-Owner, also a developer.) * zorloth1 (Developer, Contributor, Curator, Notable.) Moderators: Moderators are the people who well, moderate the game. They make sure the people aren't breaking the rules. And aren't cheating, or hacking. They can access WIP towers, and rings. Also, they hack more commands. List of Moderators: * ??? * ??? Curators: Curators are the people who review your towers. If you get a low score, your tower does not get into GMTL. Curators HIGHLY recommend not rushing towers. As not only will it have a higher chance of it getting accepted but will likely be more enjoyable. List of Curators: * zorloth1 * iiMOTH_Boi * FearlessRibcage * KrazyMudkips Contributor: Contributors are people on GMTL who have made an item or tower for GMTL and got it accepted, currently there are 3 contributors. Contributors also have access to many special perks such as access to enter WIP towers and more. Contributors usually have one or more GMTL developers friended on Roblox but obviously optional and not always. List of Contributors: * FearlessRibcage (3 towers contributed) * cooldchara159 (2 towers contributed) * C0OL_OOF (3 towers contributed) * zorloth1 (1 tower contributed) * RagingEngineer (2 towers contributed) (Kicked from team) * ahmethymn (1 tower contributed) * iiMOTH_Boi (1 tower contributed) (Quit Roblox) Tower Submitters: Tower Submitters are GMTL are players on GMTL who have submitted a tower but have not had it accepted just yet. There are many of them so there is no list. They do not have access to any perks besides a special role in the GMTL Roblox Group. Notable People: This will contain a list of professional players on GMTL. They usually have special items that other players do not. They usually have beaten the hardest towers on GMTL. (Possibly even twice or three times). The perk of this role is usually admin access. Notable People List: * QX_423 * irondiamond08 * C0OL_OOF * zorloth1 Trivia: * QX_423 has Contributor Admin on GMTL but he is not a Contributor. * irondiamond08's first tower was Steeple of Horrifying Jumps. * glisterr's first tower was Tower of Immortalizing Adrenaline. * FearlessRibcage's first tower was Tower of Amazing Music. * FearlessRibcage bought every store item twice. * zorloth1's first tower (that used the kit) was Tower of Cruel Punishment. * zorloth1 has every rank exept 1 if you don't count Co-Owner and Owner. Category:People on GMTL